Ocean Love, Earth's Understanding
by Sonic Angel
Summary: A young man finds out that he has been infused with a Red Data Animal DNA. Can this young man help his new Mew Mew friends, and ultimately find love? R&R, please. I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. Pairings will be a onesided Retasu and OC and a full OC and


Ocean's Love, Earth's Understanding

By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own TMM! This is the non-dubbed, no 4Kids, directly from the Manga version. . Please Read and Review.

Being the only male waiter, and sous-chef of the Mew Mew Café, and one out of the only few to be not named after an ingredient or food… Let me back up a moment. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Touma Raijuta. Yes, the musical genius, child prodigy, smart aleck, and founder and Executive everything of Kaze Kitsune Records Touma Raijuta. _That_ Touma Raijuta. And before I explain to you all WHY I'm in Mew Mew Café, working there, it would seem as best that I explain all this… And the best place to start is… At the beginning…

It all started a couple of weeks ago… When I noticed something strange about myself, which happened to be a mark of a killer whale's fin near my neck. 'Strange,' I thought. 'Why do I have this? There's only _one_ person who has the answer.' And that would have to be my old friends, the people who set up a certain café here in Tokyo.

And so, I went to the Mew Mew Café not to see my old friends, but to get some answers.

I yelled, "Ryou! Keiichiro! Where are you two?"

Then, the two appeared, groggily, and Ryou said, "I knew that voice from anywhere,"

Keiichiro asked, "Why do you have to yell?"

I said, "I need some answers…" Slowly, I unbuttoned my shirt to my neck and I pointed to the mark, "About this. What is this?"

Ryou said, "It's finally time you knew."

Keiichiro explained. "Project Mew Mew. We inserted 6 girls with animal DNA, just in case."

I asked, "For what?" Then, I joked, "Are you expecting an alien invasion or something?"

Ryou said, "Exactly."

I sighed, "Great,"

Keiichiro said, "We thought that 6 girls may not be enough, so I chose one boy to have DNA infusion to help the girls out in saving the world from the aliens."

Ryou said, "The aliens create Animal Kimeras to cause chaos and mayhem. Then they take the planet over."

I said, "Word domination. Man, that is SO cliché. Speaking of which, what DNA do I have?"

Keiichiro replied, quite mysteriously, "I infused you with the Mew Aqua known as _Orcinus orca_."

I said, "Ah. _Orcinus orca,_ AKA the Killer Whale, the 'wolf of the sea'. And how does that help me?"

Ryou said, "For the transformations, and your weapons, think of the first things that come to mind."

I said. "Oh, the first words that come to mind? Hmm… Tsunami Storm Knight Form?"

Suddenly, the mark glowed, and I felt a surge of energy, like the ocean surrounded me. Suddenly, I was encased in an armor that almost looked like an Orca, but I was missing a helmet. Instead, to cover my face, I had a black and white mask.

I said, "Wow. I look cool."

Ryou said, "You look pretty cool."

Keiichero said, "Now, about the…"

I said, "Name? Call me, the Ocean Knight!"

Ryou replied, "Well, a knight needs a weapon…"

I yelled, "Orca Blade!" Then, an orca shaped handle appeared, and a fin blade appeared on it. I grinned, "How's that?"

Keiichiro smiled, "Not bad. You'll need…"

I grinned evilly, "Attacks? No problem. Already have 'em."

Ryou sighed, "Idiotic catch phrase?"

I sighed, "That's not how lone wolves operate."

Keiichiro sighed, "I see. Appear, attack, and leave."

I smiled, "Unless if said victims are your Mew Mews. Hopefully, you've chosen some _beautiful _specimens."

Ryou said, "Don't worry. We have."

And so, that is my origin as the Ocean Knight. Pretty cool, si, amigo?

"If I ever hear you call yourself a lone wolf again, Raijuta, I'll have Ichigo and Fujiwara, not to mention myself, have another VERY long talk with you!" That would be a _friend_ of mine, Mint. The stereotypical arrogant rich girl, who just so happens to be the second Mew Mew ever found. We… Verbally joust every so often. And no, it's not because I love her.

"Arrogant! Look who's talking, Raijuta!" Mint roared.

I said, "Please. Me? Arrogant? You're one to talk, Penguin chan."

Mint roared, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!"

As I left Mint mad at me again, and as I returned to waitng tables, I bumped into Ichigo. She said, "You and Mint verbally jousting again?"

I sighed, "She started it."

Ichigo Momiyama, 7th grader. The leader of the Mew Mew squad, and one of my best friends, a 7th grader, being a friend to a 14 year old genius? We get along well, but she usually has a long talk with me whenever I call myself a lone wolf.

Purin Fon, the fourth member of our little group, and the cashier, and another waitress of this café. Very hyper, but usually gets the job done. She sees me as someone who blends in, not stands out. I'm glad to see that one of us sees me as normal.

Retasu Midorikawa; the third Mew Mew, and another waitress of this culinary installation; She's a bit shy, and that's why I see her as my little sister, we always look out for each other. Not to mention my biggest fan and has got a huge crush on me. I sighed, "Man, this joint is jumpin'."

Retasu smiled, "Probably because of your good food."

I said, "I am only a sous-chef."

Then, _she_ came behind me. She said, "That may be, but as you've said, 'When you've got talent, _you've _got talent.'"

That's the fifth member, Fujiwara Zaruko. Yes, the famous model/pop star. Ichigo had a hard time getting us to join, but when we did, man, we kicked Animal Kimera butt!

I said, "Nice job out there, Fujiwara chan."

Fujiwara replied, "Not a bad shift for you either."

_Now why did I call her that?_ I wondered. It seemed to me that I called her that quite often… Then I said silently, _No freakin' duh, you idiot! You love her!_

I wonderd if I would have the courage to tell her about that.

SA: The origin of the Ocean Knight is revealed…

Raijuta: Next time, see me in action as I defeat my first Animal Kimera!

Mint: In front of me and Ichigo, and Retasu. Grrr… This is the chapter where he calls me by that horrid nickname….

SA: Next time, "Ocean Knight Debuts! Power of the Ocean!

Ichigo: First the Blue Knight, and now this guy? Who is he?


End file.
